The Lies We Tell Can Break Us
by nokomomo22
Summary: This is Ciel's POV after he turns into a demon. One/two shot enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my second one/two shot. I'm almost done with finals and summer is almost here !*squeals* so since I'm so happy about it I decided that it's time for another Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy !

The worst part is I let you control my thoughts. I felt you were everything. MY everything. My confidant, my best friend, the love of my life. Why did You lie ? Why was anything you fucking said a joke ? You'll always be by my side ? I guess that was a lie too... Because you tried to kill me. You tried to end my new life before it began and you failed.

You didn't do it correctly. And I'm unfortunately still alive. I wish I was in hell so I could take you with me. But now I realized that I am in hell. For as long as I live. Call me silly. I am a fool you ass. You put me in this situation. You could've said no. Why didn't you ? You fucking bastard !

Why ?! This could've stopped me. I could've fucking taken it. I hate you. With the last bit of my soul that might be in my body I'll Hate You. For the rest of eternity... I'll hate you.

You made a promise to me. You were supposed to protect me. You were supposed to raise me and care for me only like you knew how. I was yours. But as soon as I end up like this.

You shunned me away.

Forgot who I was .

Tried to end what never began.

You wanted to cut me off. To kill the light before it was awoken in me. You wanted me sheltered and in a cage so you could keep me as an obedient pet. I swear to you I will not bark because I am the master of MYSELF, and YOU.

You will not control me. You do not own me. It's the other way around. I'm not scared of you anymore and I won't ever be again. Because I'm just like you now. And that means that I'm something you can't break. Your mine dearest Sebastian. You are MY knight after all. MY pawn that I only need until you are finally thrown away as well.

"Forsake the future, sacrifice your dreams, while stained with deep despair, elude the past, fight the reality, and never relinquish your nobility. Just like that, Young Master. That is the soul I wish to consume."

Remember that ? I used to be the one you loved the one you wanted to protect, even if I was just a meal. And now that I'm like this... I'm nothing to you now.

But that's ok.

Yes, children can be quite demanding about their games indeed .

And until I put down my final card down I haven't lost yet.

Because you see Sebastian my throne has yet not crumbled.

So until then you are to follow me within the depths of hell.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Realization

The Lies We Tell Can Break Us

I am the Servant and he is my Master, for years to come until the very end.

Whenever that is.

For years I have served my Master, given him anything he wants, bathed him. Dressed him. Nursed him to heath. I've listened to all of his wishes hoping one day, all of my hard work would actually pay off.

Yeah, Right.

The young Master no longer needs me now. Over the years he has learned to dress himself in whatever clothing it was he wanted. It used to be me who picked out his outfits, me who had to wake him up in the mornings, but now he refuses to even meet a glance from me.

Where did my precious bocchan go ? Where is that cruel smile of indifference that you gave me before the game was over ? Why do you not acknowledge me now ? Is it because you are angry that we did not win ? Or rather...

Are you glad that we did not win at all ?

I'm not sure about it but its in the way he acts, the way he walks, the way he talks to me as if I am a bother to his entire being. Even though that is no way to treat someone like that, it is how you would treat, eh...

.. Crush perhaps ?

But it cant be, the Young Master wants nothing to do with me anymore. He hates me and assumes that I hate him as well he thinks that hes a monster now.

Quite frankly, I'm a bit offended by that.

But there is no way I could hate my Master. Yes he is a brat sometimes, yes he never speaks more than ten words to me a day, and yes he can be moody when he wants to be,

But, he's my Master

I almost lost him for a second there when he was plunged into the river, I knew my masters fate before the game could even begin for the second time. I spent countless days trying to keep him away from those people, i didn't want my master to take a role on their stage. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with them and, the just pulled the young master to them.

But that didn't stop me from trying.

My master is the most important thing to me in the world. It was I, who raised him from the timid young pup he used to be, to the beautiful, evil little devil he is now.

I am the one who saved him when his 'God' did not answer to his cries and pleas.

I'm the one who grabbed him out of that pit of despair, only to plunge him into the darkness where he truly belongs.

I am his savior now.

And I will get my Young Master back.

Living with my Bocchan has prepared me for these types of things. Well I've never initiated one before but it sounds like it'll be fun. I think I might come out on top as well.

You see master, not only children are demanding about their games, demons can be quite vocal of theirs too.

But master, there's one more thing about this game that you should know about. Its very important to you not to forget my Lord.

I don't plan on letting you win this time.


End file.
